In the manufacture of imaging devices such as vidicons which have photoconductive bodies including polycrystalline selenium layers certain "mottling" defects often occur involving a nonhomogeneous physical structure of the body. These mottling defects produce undesired perceptible variations in the color or appearance of the detected or observed image during operation of such devices. Such bodies also often display undesirably high dark current characteristics.